Winding machines for winding packages of textile strand material are old in the art and customarily include a rotating spindle which rotates the winding package of yarn or other strandular material and a guide for reciprocating the strand material longitudinally of the winding package. In one form of winding machine the strand guide is a reciprocating member which is traversed longitudinally of the winding package by means of a rotatable traverse cam. These rotatable traverse cams are commonly lubricated by daubing them with grease or oil or both. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,517 there is disclosed a system for lubricating a traverse cam by means of a wick system which supplies lubricant to the traverse cam as the cam is rotated. Techniques such as the daubing of lubricant onto the parts of a traverse cam are adequate when the cams are operated at slow speeds. The wick system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,517 performs quite well for moderately higher speeds. However, both systems are inadequate for lubricating traverse cams that are rotated at very high speeds. That is, in the order of 7,000 r.p.m. and higher for a typical 21/2 inch diameter, multi-turn or "scroll" cam.
The applied oil and/or daubed grease will fly off a cam quite quickly when the cam is rotated at the very high speeds just mentioned. This is due to the centrifugal force at such high speeds. The oil wick arrangement disclosed in the afore-mentioned patent does function quite efficiently to pick up oil from the sump and bring it to the end of the traverse cam. However, the oil when so delivered tends to fly off the cam almost instantaneously, thus leaving the cam grooves and associated rotating and reciprocating parts essentially dry.